A Comparison
by ArtificialImagination
Summary: Same situation, two different people, two outcomes. Which will you choose?


**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Phantom of the Opera….thats all I got to say.**

**A Comparison**

Christine slowly walked down the pier, her arms wrapped around her body to keep her warm, her eyes cast out towards the sunset. The sound of the birds and the waves caused her to relax. A familiar red scarf was wrapped around her neck, and she wore a thick dark-blue gown- slightly low-cut in the front, but still quite modest- and a heavy velvet cloak. A diamond necklace rested around her throat, and a beautiful diamond-and-ruby engagement ring adorned her finger.

Christine smiled happily as she watched the sun set. The colors were amazing…pink, purple, orange and red. Sunbeams escaped through clouds, lighting them up and making it seem as though Heaven were crashing into the earth. The light sparkled across the sea, turning it into an ocean of melted gold. It was breath-taking.

Suddenly, a wind picked up. Her red scarf was blown off her shoulders, and into the sea. Crying out, Christine ran to the edge of the pier and looked over. No, it wasn't there-it was still being blown in the wind. It finally fell into the ocean almost twenty feet away.

"Whats wrong, my dear?" came an angelic, concerned voice behind her. She turned.

"Oh, Erik, my scarf was blown into the ocean." Christine said sadly.

Erik's keen eyes searched the water, and he frowned when he spotted it. No, that was too far away from him to rescue.

"I'm sorry, Christine…I shall buy you a new one, if you like."

Christine smiled sadly.

"It's alright, Erik…I don't need another one."

Erik paused, frowning.

"It had sentimental value, didn't it, Christine?"

"Yes. My father bought it for me and…" she left off the rest of her sentence, and Erik understood. It was how she had met Raoul.

Erik hesitantly took a step closer to her, then he pulled her into his arms.

"I'm very sorry, Christine…" he said softly, a hand running through her golden hair.

"It's alright, Erik..." Christine whispered as she fought tears back.

Erik sighed and held her a few moments more, before pulling away.

"Come. It is far too cold for you too be out here any longer…think of your voice."

Christine nodded sadly and let Erik take her hand to guide her back…

Christine slowly walked down the pier, her arms wrapped around her body to keep her warm, her eyes cast out towards the sunset. The salty smell of the sea and the sound of the birds caused her to smile. A familiar red scarf was wrapped around her neck, and she wore a thick, warm white dress and a light white-and-silver cloak. A pearl necklace rested against her chest, and a simple-yet elegant- diamond engagement ring adorned her finger.

Christine smiled happily as she watched the sun set. The colors were amazing…pink, purple, orange and red. Sunbeams escaped through clouds, lighting them up and making it seem as though Heaven were crashing into the earth. The light sparkled across the sea, turning it into an ocean of melted gold. It was breath-taking.

Suddenly, a wind picked up. Her red scarf was blown off her shoulders, and into the sea. Crying out, Christine ran to the edge of the pier and looked over. No, it wasn't there-it was still being blown in the wind. It finally fell into the ocean almost twenty feet away.

"Whats wrong, Christine?" a boyish, yet mature and concerned voice asked from behind her.

"My scarf was blown into the ocean, Raoul." Christine said, anxiously.

Raoul's keen eyes searched the water, and when he spotted it, he dove into the water.

"Raoul, no!" Christine cried out. "It isn't worth it, Raoul!"

She fearfully watched as Raoul swam against the waves, sometimes sinking under the freezing water. Her heart beat wildly and her breath was quick. Her hands withered together as she tried to follow Raoul with her eyes.

"Raoul, come back!" she called out, though she knew he couldn't hear her. She closed her eyes in fear as she saw him sink beneath the murky water once more. When she opened them, she could no longer see him.

"Raoul!" she yelled, "Raoul!" But there was no answer. She searched the water for him, but she could not find him. She ran further up the pier, hoping to see him, but she had no luck. Just as the tears began to fall, she heard a voice:

"Christine!" It was Raoul. She turned around in time to see Raoul beginning up the pier, soaked to the bone, carrying a red scarf.

"Oh, Raoul!" Christine cried as she lifted her dress and ran towards him. Not caring how wet he was, she flung her arms around him. "Don't do that again!"

"I won't." he promised. He placed the scarf around her neck. "This is the second time I've had to save this…maybe you should hold onto it better?"

"Oh, you." Christine laughed, pulling away. "You should go inside and warm up, or you'll become ill."

"Alright." Raoul said with a charming smile. He took her hand, and they began to walk back…


End file.
